demonvampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Krueger
Frederick Charles "Freddy" Krueger was a child murderer who lived in Springwood with his family in the past and soon became an Dream Demon that kills his victims in their dreams, thus causing their death in the real world, after he was burned to death by the Elm Street children victims' parents. He is the main antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street film series. He is portrayed by Robert Englund. Biography Early lifeAmanda Krueger, a nun who worked at Westin Hills Asylum, was accidentally locked in a room where one hundred maniacs were housed, they attacked her and raped her repeatedly until she was found, barely alive, and pregnant. On November 12, 1938, she gave birth to a boy named Frederick Charles Krueger, who was placed with an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood. While in elementary school, Freddy killed the class hamster and was picked on for being the son of one among a hundred maniacs. During his adult years he would cut himself with a shaving razor. He used the same razor to kill Mr. Underwood when he was beating him. Springwood Slasher "The Springwood Slasher. That's what they called me."- Freddy Krueger Freddy worked in a power plant boiler room, where he would take kids and kill them. He killed twenty children in Springwood before his wife, Loretta Krueger, found out, so he strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Katherine, who later told the authorities that he was a child murderer. Freddy was arrested, but was released on a technicality: someone forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place. At this, the parents of Springwood took justice into their own hands and burned Freddy to death with Molotov cocktails inside his boiler room. However, right before his death, Freddy was approached by three dream demons, who gave him the power to invade people's dreams. "Come to Freddy."- Freddy Krueger to Nancy ThompsonIn A Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy invaded the nightmares of Tina Gray, Nancy Thompson, Rod Lane and Glen Lantz. Tina became his first victim when he slashed her across the chest with his clawed glove, which did the same amount of damage to her in the real world, and throwing and dragging her around the room, killing her. Rod Lane was accused for killing Tina and arrested. Freddy hung him with the blanket on his bed in his cell, making it appear as though he hung himself. Freddy kept stalking Nancy, who devised a plan with her boyfriend Glen Lantz to capture him: however, Glen fell asleep, and Freddy pulled him into the bed and shot him upward in a fountain of blood. Nancy managed to pull him into the real world and set him on fire, however he killed Nancy's mother, Marge Thompson, by burning her to death. Nancy confronted Freddy a final time and turned her back on him, draining him of all his powers and destroying him; however, he appeared to trap Nancy in a dream world where she was trapped in a red and green striped car with Tina, Glen, and Rod, driving away. Possessing Jesse "Go ahead, Jesse. Try it on for size. Kill for me!"- Freddy Krueger to Jesse Walsh In A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, Freddy was unable to operate in his usual way anymore, so he appeared in the nightmares of Jesse Walsh, who moved into Nancy's house five years after she defeated Freddy. He manipulated him and made him pick up his clawed glove, and would often possess him to kill his victims, which would briefly transform his body into Freddy's (interestingly enough, whenever Freddy appeared, he was not wearing his clawed glove; instead, knives were protruding from his fingers). In this method, Freddy killed Schneider, Jesse's coach who was always punishing him, and his friend Ron Grady. He then proceeded to kill seven guests at Lisa Webber's party before Lisa got through to Jesse, who was able to fight Freddy from the inside, weakening him, and using his power to set Freddy on fire, burning him and releasing Jesse unharmed. However, Freddy apparently returned to attack people in their nightmares, attacking Jesse and Lisa on the bus; whether or not this was a dream sequence is unknown. "Die!"- Freddy Krueger to Nancy Thompson In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, Freddy has killed all the children of Elm Street (particulary those whose parents were responsible for his death) in their nightmares (which is thought to be suicides) except Kristen Parker (who possesses the power to pull people into her dreams), Roland Kincaid, Taryn White, Joey Krusel, Phillip Anderson, Jennifer Caulfield, and Will Stanton, all of whom were committed to Westin Hills Asylum. Freddy killed Phillip and Jennifer, making their deaths appear as suicides. Hypnocil was prescribed to them at the request of Nancy (who now works at Westin) and Neil Gordon. Unfortunately, during group hypnosis, Joey was captured by Freddy and hung above a fiery pit, putting him in a coma. Nancy and the Dream Warriors (Kristen, Kincaid, Taryn, and Will, all of whom have powers in their dreams) fought Freddy, but he killed Taryn and Will. It is revealed that Freddy takes the souls of his victims in order to gain more power. When Nancy's father, Donald Thompson, and Neil attempted to bury Freddy's bones, he took control of them and impaled Donald on a spike. He then tricked Nancy and stabbed her to death. However, Neil was able to bury his bones and throw holy water and a crucifix on them, destroying him once again. In A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, Freddy managed to resurrect himself during a dream by Kincaid, involving Kincaid's dog, Jason, digging him up. He stabbed Kincaid dead and drowned Joey. When Kristen's mother gave her sleeping pills, Freddy threw her into the furnace, but as Freddy took her soul, she transferred her power to Alice Johnson. Freddy used Alice to get to more victims (who are not from Elm Street), by having her (unintentionally) pull them into the dream world and then him killing them. In this way, Freddy killed Sheila (making it appear as an asthma attack) and Alice's brother Rick. He later killed Debbie before Alice and her boyfriend Dan Jordan fought him, and Alice used a shard of stained glass window to reflect Freddy's evil back at him, causing the souls of his victims to tear him apart, destroying him and releasing them from him. Come down to Papa! Freddy in his Dream Core"It's a boy!"- Freddy Krueger In A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, Freddy was reborn through the spirit of Amanda Krueger, and began using Alice's dream power, to pull more victims into his dream world, and tried to control her unborn son, Jacob's soul, to enable him to live in Jacob's dream world forever. He killed Dan, Greta Gibson, and fed Jacob with their souls, in order to turn him into a pure evil. Realizing this, Alice tried to find Amanda to bring Freddy back to hell. Later, he kills one of Alice's best friends, Mark Grey before Alice could defeat him. After Mark's death, Alice calls her another friend Yvonne, who survived from another Freddy's attack, to release Amanda's soul, and she enabled Jacob to use his power on Freddy to revert him back into an infant, where Amanda absorbed him. He was last seen attempting to claw his way out. Leaving Springwood and death "Kids."-Freddy's last words In Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, Freddy killed all the children of Springwood except John Doe, whom he made forget about his past and sent him into the outside world so he could use him to get to his daughter, who is now called Maggie Burroughs, whom he intended to use to spread his influence outside Springwood. He also kept the adults of Springwood in mass psychosis. When three troubled teens named Carlos, Spencer, and Tracy traveled with John and Maggie to Springwood, and entered the house on Elm Street, Freddy killed Carlos and Spencer. John believed himself to be Freddy's son, but Freddy killed him by making him fall onto spikes. By this time, Freddy was so powerful that no one except Maggie, Tracy, and Doc remembered Carlos or Spencer, as they were "erased". Once Maggie figured out that she was Freddy's daughter, and Doc figured out that Freddy could be pulled out of the dream world (and subsequently killed), Maggie entered the dream world and pulled Freddy out. There, she inflicted several injuries on him before stabbing him with his own clawed glove and sticking him with a pipe bomb, which blew Freddy to bits and released the dream demons that gave him his power. However, Freddy still remains alive in Hell but in unable to leave as the new Elm Street children do not know of his existence and therefore cannot fear him. This allows Springwood four years of peace. Battle with Jason Voorhees "Make them remember me, Jason. Make them REMEMBER WHAT FEAR TASTES LIKE!!"- Freddy Krueger to Jason Voorhees After his death, Freddy was stuck in Hell, unable to return to the Dream Realm nor real life, because no one remembered him and therefore was not afraid of him. Those who made contact with him were locked in Westin Hills (to avoid "infecting" the others) and given Hypnocil to prevent them from dreaming. However, in Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy discovered Jason Voorhees, another immortal serial killer, who had also been killed and sent to Hell (At the conclusion to Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, Freddy pulled Jason's mask into Hell after his death). By disguising himself as Jason's mother, Mrs. Voorhees, he was able to bring Jason back to life to spread fear, so people would think he was back. Eventually Freddy was able to return when enough fear was spread across Springwood, but the one thing Freddy hadn't counted on was that Jason wouldn't stop killing, stealing one of Freddy's victims from him. However, he did manage to kill Mark Davis. "Die, you bitch!"- Freddy Krueger to Lori Campbell. When Lori Campbell (whose mother he had killed earlier), Will Rollins, Kia Waterson, Charlie Linderman, Bill Freeburg, and Deputy Scott Stubbs went to Westin Hills to get Hypnocil, Freddy possessed Freeburg (who was high) to inject Jason with tranquilizer (though Jason killed Freeburg in the process). Freddy attacked Jason inside his dream, but was unable to kill him. However, he nearly succeeded in drowning him, until Jason woke up. Lori and the others were currently taking Jason to Crystal Lake to give him a home field advantage for a fight with Freddy. Eventually, Lori pulled Freddy out of the dream world and he fought Jason. Initially, the fight worked more in Freddy's favor, as his agility was enough to overpower the much slower and stronger Jason. Jason, however, soon gained the advantage until Freddy cut off his fingers, took his machete, and inflicted several injuries on him before Lori set them both on fire, causing an explosion that sent them flying into Crystal Lake. Before the explosion, Jason pulled off Freddy's arm. Freddy survived, and tried to kill Lori and Will, but was stabbed by Jason using his own severed arm, and Lori decapitated him with Jason's machete.Afterwards Jason walks out of Crystal Lake holding Freddy's head. It looks as if Jason was won the battle but Freddy's head winks at the camera followed by his laughter as the screen goes black. So it appears Freddy has survived and will continue to kill another day. Characterization Powers and abilities Nightmare 5 Freddy can enter the dreams of anyone on Elm Street in Springwood (provided that there is enough fear of him), and whatever injuries he inflicts on them in the dream world will appear on them in the real world. This is how he kills his victims. He usually uses his clawed glove, but often manipulates the dream world around him, usually in accordance to a person's personality or fears. (For example, he turns Debbie, who hates bugs, into a cockroach and crushes her; injects Taryn, who has a history of abusing drugs, with heroin; smashes Jennifer's face against the TV, when Jennifer wanted to be an actress and appear on TV). He cannot be killed while he is in the dream world. In the dream world he has displayed various capabilities which include the ability to regenerate back lost body parts, shapeshifting and telekinetic powers, in the real world he has enhanced physical capabilities and is quite adept with his metal claws and can withstand an incredible amount of damage that no living human can take. Weaknesses Freddy cannot spread his influence beyond Springwood, unless he uses his daughter to get there. If he is killed, he cannot return if no one remembers him or is afraid of him. He can also be pulled out of the dream world, in which case, he is mortal, cannot use most of his powers (although he retains some of them like climbing up the ceiling or shapeshifting into his unburnt self, as evidenced in Freddy's Dead), and can die (though, as shown in Freddy's Dead and Freddy vs. Jason, he can withstand slightly more than regular humans do, as he suffers multiple injuries by Maggie and Jason and survives, when anyone else might have been killed by such injuries, but apparently can be killed by injuries serious enough as explosions or decapitation. Despite the fact that he sometimes uses it to kill his victims, Freddy appears to be afraid of fire (as it was by fire that he died his mortal death). Appearance Freddy is easily recognizable by his red and green striped sweater, his clawed glove, his brown hat, and the burns on his body.